minversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyo Tae Jin
Pyo Tae Jin is a high school dropout and one of Hyuk's closest friends. Once he was the best wrestler at his school and was going to get a schoolarship but due to a incident he got into a fight and got expelled. Since then he started to hang out with Hyuk, Feathers and the other street thugs. Appearance Personality Pyo Tae Jin is best described as a somewhat laid-back guy who has matured over the years and as one of Hyuk's long-time friends. In Dokgo he's seen enganging in street races and street fights with his friend Jong Il but notes how he wants to move on from the street fighting and study again(which he achieves by purposely losing against Tae Hyun's fighters early on in the series). He is however, bound by an extreme loyalty towards his friends (mainly Hyuk and Jong Il). This, together with his skills/combat prowess, make him a very powerful ally to Hyuk. In Dokgo, it's implied that he is strongly against violence against girls due to something that happened to his ex-girlfriend (which is explained in Dokgo Rewind). He is headstrong and couragous, as he shows no fear when facing Lee Tae Hyun's army by himself. He also shows his loyalty by facing the very same army to buy Hyuk some time to recover after informing him that the hostages (Park Han Sol and Seo Ye Rahn, respectively) were fine. Tae Jin is a very confident fighter, as he knows full well the extent of his abilities. This does not make him overconfident however, as he is very capable of analyzing his opponents moves and keep a clear head during fights as shown in his fight with Kim Dae Ki, Lee Tae Hyun's number 1 fighter. It is seen in a flashback that Tae Jin had quite the temper a few years back, as Hyuk notes that he always went overboard with his fights. In Dokgo Rewind, Pyo Tae Jin is still somewhat laid back and calm, he is described as the wrestling club's ace and is said to be doing so well it could have earned him a scholarship. Tae Jin is respectful towards his upperclassmen from the wrestling club and is focused on his future wrestling career. a bit of character development for Tae Jin happens when a girl (Cho Ho Rim) shows interest in him, he is shown to be rather awkward around her and appears to be uninterested but later gives in and agrees to become her boyfriend. He became friends with both Hyuk and Jong Il after they found out that they were rather equally matched (which was decided by a match that consisted only of pushing and shoving). Pyo Tae Jin has a massive personality change when he finds out what Kim Sung Kyun had done to his girlfriend. Immediately disregarding all inhibitions he had against fighting delinquents he would fight Kim Sung Kyun's group and one sidedly annihilate them. Willing to kill Sung Kyun to take revenge for Ho Rim. Pyo Tae Jin promptly sprung in denial after he was expelled. Making up a story about how he galllantly fought against Sung Kyun's group and how he had saved Ho Rim in time but telling everyone that she broke up with him because she was afraid of him. He became conceited and arrogant, and became a street thug as well, taking money from kids who were passing by. This behavior would lead to Hyuk confronting him and the two having a fight, which ended in a draw. Tae Jin would later recover ffrom his arrogance after being defeated by Cho Kang Hoon (it's implied that he would have won had he not been damaged by Hyuk earlier) and explained that his behavioral changes were because of the anger that he felt, and couldn't get rid of, until he was defeated. After recovering he gets closer to Hyuk's group, and becomes best friends with all of them. He would eventually join Hyuk and the others as Jong Il's back-up when he would confront Mo Kwang Sung. At the epilogue of Dokgo Rewind he would eventually adopt the nickname Jang Pangjyo and would fight in the streets for money alongside the (now expelled) Jong Il. History Plot Abilities Pyo Tae Jin is one of the strongest fighters in both Dokgo (Rivaled only by Hyuk and Jong Il) and Dokgo Rewind (Rivaled by Hyuk, Jong Il, and potentially Myun Jin Hwang and Cho Kang Hoon.) Pyo Tae Jin's fighting style mainly consists of him using his nigh-superhuman physical strength alongside his wrestling techniques in battle, it is noted that Pyo Tae Jin is very capable in a one-vs-many fight, as he is seen easily taking out squads of fighters in both series. Tae Jin, as well as Hyuk, and Jong Il, became even stronger after training together, by fighting against each other all the time. Pyo Tae Jin is also a capable thinker in battle, as noted by his quick and accurate analysis of Lee Tae Hyun's fighters in Dokgo prior and during his fight with them. He can quickly and accurately estimate his opponents strength. A testament to Tae Jin's strength is the fact that he has only outright lost one fight(against Cho Kang Hoon), and that it took him purposely trying to lose in order for Lee Tae Hyun's best fighters to beat him. It is hinted that out of Kang Hyuk, Kim Jong Il, and himself he might actually be number 2 when considering "who's the best" as it took all of Hyuk's strength to beat Cho Kang Hoon. Whereas Pyo Tae Jin only struggled with Cho Kang Hoon during an injury he received from Hyuk, thus implying that he would have won more easily if he did not have the injury as well as the fact that Jong Il defeated Myun Jin Hwang, who is estimated to be stronger than Cho Kang Hoon. which would place Jong Il at number 1, Pyo Tae Jin at number 2, and Hyuk at number 3 at the end of Dokgo Rewind Quotes Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Males